Harmony and Disharmony
by Changeling In Disguise
Summary: Its been years since the Mane 6 has last saved Equestria and now they have settled down. Soon, they are blessed with children of their own. But as the children's journey is about to begin, they accidentally come across The Elements of Disharmony and are infected with its dark desires. Now the Mane 6 must come together one more time to save Equestria and their children.
1. Beginning Journey

**Hello everybody! I'd like to first thank you all for being patient and hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'd also like to thank Somuchtyping35, Iamgoku, Karly Kat 13, Emperorgreymon, Rose Spooks and Drewman784 for allowing me to use their OCs to make this story possible (I'll put who belongs to who at the end of this chapter). So without further ado, here is the story...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MLP nor ANY of the OCs within this story. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And the Ocs go to their original owners.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

The morning sun began to rise over Sweet Apple Acres as Applejack and her son, Adam, were working hard where the Honeycrisp Apples were growing. Adam was a Unicorn colt with light brown and tan coat, black mane and tail, dark brown eyes, and his cutie mark is a spinning wheel. Adam was hard at work bucking as hard as he could at the Honeycrisp tree, trying to knock some apples out of the tree but only a few fell to the ground while many still stayed on the tree.

"Dang it!" mumbled Adam in an Australian accent as Applejack stopped bucking and looked at her child with confusion and concern. "What's wrong, Little Seedling?" Applejack asked, using his nickname she gave him when Adam was born before Adam turned to his mother. "No matter how hard I try, I can't bring up enough strength to knock all the apples off the tree." Adam complained before sitting down and let out a heavy sigh.

Applejack shook her head and walked over to her son before sitting down right next him. "Listen her Sugarcube, just because your small doesn't mean that your weak. You might not be the strongest Apple bucker yet, but your heart is strong as it will ever be. Strength doesn't just come from how hard or long you train, it comes from the loving of your friends and family." Applejack said as Adam listened carefully to his mother's words.

"Thanks Ma, you always know what to say to cheer me up." Adam said before hugging his mother who hugged right back. They both held that hug for some time before letting go. "Alright Little Seedling, we've got a lot of work to do. And also don't forget, we're meeting Twilight and everypony else at her castle." Applejack as Adam let out a groan.

"Again?" Adam complained as he looked irritatedly at his mother. He didn't know why but something about the castle has troubled Adam as long as he could remember. Applejack let's out a sigh and give Adam a gentle smile before making her way to him. "Yes, again. But it ain't all that bad. What about seeing your friends?"

Adam looked away for a moment. He technically consider his mother's friend's children his friends since they've only met four times in their lives and he only knows their names but nothing else about them. Finally, Adam gave in and nodded. "Fine, I'll go see my 'friends'." Adam softly said as Applejack smiled and hugged her son again.

"Alright, let's get these here Honeycrisp out of these trees." Applejack said, ruffling Adam's mane as Adam chuckled and got off the ground and began Apple bucking once more. Applejack watched her son with a huge smile on her face. _Man, time really does fly_, Applejack thought before she went back to work but kept a close eye on her son.

**Sugar Cube Corner**

Everything is quiet in the bakery before a pair of party blowers could be heard from the stairs. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie and her son, Grand Jester, happily bounced down the stairs blowing the party blowers on the way down. Grand Jester was an Earth Pony colt with a salmon color coat, snow white that is messy like his mother's mane and tail, blue eyes and a cutie mark with a white box with a golden ribbon. By the time they reached the bottom step, they stopped and put the party blowers on the ground before they both stared happily at each other.

"Are you ready?!" Pinkie asked in an excited tone.

"I'm ready!" Jester said in the same excited tone before he stopped and looked confusedly at his mother. "Wait, what am I suppose to be ready for?"

Pinkie giggled and bounced into the kitchen and got some ingredients out from the cabinets and freezer. "Helping me make sweets, silly!" Pinkie answered as Jester nodded and joined his mother in helping of baking sweets for the hungry costumers that'll be coming in today. During the baking process, Jester pulled out a Harmonica and began to play it. The tune Jester was playing immediately caught Pinkie's attention as it was the Laughter Song.

Memories began to flow into Pinkie as she remembered the days she first spent time with her friends and all the wonderful adventures they all had together. Sometimes, Pinkie wishes to go back to those days and relive them once more. She turned to her son who kept playing and smiled._ But no matter how hard I wanna go back, this is where I wanna be_, Pinkie thought to herself as Jester stopped playing and looked concern at her.

"Mama, are you alright?" Jester asked in a bit of concern as Pinkie looked at her son in confusion before she felt something wet running down her face. Pinkie hasn't realize that she was crying before she whipped away the excess tears from her face and smiled at Jester. "I'm fine..." Pinkie said, her voice nearly cracked.

Jester put away the Harmonica before walking over to her and gave her a hug, trying to comfort his mother. Pinkie hugged back as more memories began to resurface that made her feel how lucky she is to have Jester. "Okay, thank you Jester. After we are done here, we need to go to Twilight's castle. Your friends will be waiting there." Pinkie said as Jester's smile faded, making Pinkie concern.

"What's wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"Nothing, its just that we've only met a few times. How can I be certain that they are actual friends?" Jester asked as Pinkie let out a smile.

"It could be really hard to determine who your real friends could be, but I'm certain you'll figure that one by yourself." Pinkie said as Jester thought about it for a while. "Come on, these muffins aren't going to cook themselves." Pinkie said before Jester nodded his head and rushed over to help.

**Rainbow's House**

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Rainbow called out playfully as she flew around the house looking for her daughter, Misty Star. Hiding in Rainbow's room behind the stack of Daring Do books laid a small filly. Misty Star was a filly Pegasus with an orange coat, fuschia pink mane and tail with a white streak, blue eyes, and a shooting star as her cutie mark.

Misty Star tried her best to stay still as possible but found it kind of hard when it came to how much she enjoyed playing Hide-and-Seek. Rainbow entered her room and looked around her room for any signs of her daughter before she heard a slight giggle come from her stack of books. Rainbow smiled before letting out a fake defeated sigh.

"Well, I guess she's not in here then." Rainbow said and sneakily flew upwards towards the ceiling as Star popped her head from behind the books to see if Rainbow has actually left the room or not. Before Star could determine that Rainbow is gone or not, Rainbow gently and silently flew down just above her daughter and nudged her.

"Gotcha ya!" Rainbow yelled out before Star jumped into the air in fright before looking up at her mother and then started laughing.

"Best five out of eight?" Star asked in excitement as Rainbow let out a saddened sigh and shook her head. "I'm sorry sport, I've got to meet the girls at the castle." Rainbow said as Star's smile faded and she looked down in disappointment. "But..." Rainbow added, quickly thinking of something that'll cheer her daughter right up. "...I'm sure your friends will be there as well."

Star gave Rainbow an unsettling look since she barely knew any of the other kids and her mother was already assuming that they're all best friends. To Star, she just didn't feel the connection of them being friends. "What's wrong?" Rainbow asked, finally catching onto Star's expression before she shook her head a bit.

"Its nothing..." Star replied.

"Are you sure?" Rainbow asked just to be certain.

"Actually, no. It's just that they just don't feel like friends. Ponies have always told us that we are but we just don't feel like one though." Star replied again before looking away from her mother. Rainbow looked at Star with a bit of surprise before closing her eyes and let out a sigh. She's just like me, Rainbow thought before looking at her daughter once more.

"I know how you feel, sweetie." Rainbow said.

Really?!" asked Star in a shocked tone as Rainbow nodded her head.

"Yeah, when I first met Twilight and the others, I didn't think that'll be friends at all. But if I'd learn anything from that journey to get the elements, its that true friends stick by you till the very end. And that is how I'd learn that Twilight and the others were destined to be my friends." Rainbow explained as Star still felt uncertain of them being friends.

"That's awesome of how you all became friends, but when will I know that they're my friends?" Star asked as Rainbow gave her a smile and moved closer. "Only you'll know when." Rainbow said as Star looked at her mother for any signs of her lying but found none.

"Thanks mom." Star said as she gave her mother a smile of appreciation. Rainbow smiled back before she looked outside. "Okay, are you ready to go?" Rainbow asked as Star gave her a half smile and nodded but still didn't feel ready at all.

"Alright, how about we make this interesting? How about a little race to Twilight's, sound fun?" Rainbow asked as Star agreed and at the count of three, they both took off at high speed, racing across the skies and both cheering out in joy.

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Animals crowded around for their morning breakfast as Fluttershy attended to all of them while her son, Artic Ice, laid down on a low level cloud, watching the higher clouds freely move and felt the wind gentle blow all around. Artic Ice was a Pegasus colt with a light blue coat, white mane and tail, turquoise eyes, and a butterfly with icicles surrounding it as his cutie mark. Artic closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun beat down on him before he heard a familiar sound from below.

"Arctic? Arctic? Are you up there on the clouds?" he heard his mother call up to him before Fluttershy appeared next to his cloud. "Come on, help me feed the animals, please." Fluttershy begged as Arctic smiled and got up and nodded his head before he followed his mother to the garden where hungry critter await for their food.

Arctic grabbed a hoof full of food from the feeding bag and gently set it down in front of the critters. Arctic made sure all the critters around him were well-fed and nourished before he heard a sweet melody coming in from the cottage. Arctic followed the tune inside to see his mother singing a familiar song to the animals.

"There's music in the treetops and there's music in the vale..." Fluttershy sang before Artic flew over to where his mother was and started to sing the next verse to the song.

"...And all around the music fills the sky. There's music by the river..."

Fluttershy turned around and smiled at her son before they start to sing the other verse together. "...And there's music in the grass and the music make your heart soar in reply!"

The animals applauded Arctic and Fluttershy's singing as they bowed and thanked the animals for their kindness. "Alright, with the animals fed, are you ready to go?" Fluttershy asked Arctic.

"Go?" questioned Arctic.

"Yeah, I promised to meet the girls at the castle today. Also, all your friends will be there." Fluttershy said with a smile as Arctic looked away with an uncomfortable look on his face. "What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern as Arctic looked back at his mother and started to debate whether to tell her about them not being friends or not until he finally decided to let his mother know.

"I don't consider them my friends, mom. In fact, I don't think none of us consider each other a friend. I'm sorry, I know you and your friends always talk about us being friends but nothing has happened. Maybe we're not meant to be friends after all." Arctic said as Fluttershy stared with a blank expression on her face before she gave her son a soft smile.

"I know exactly how you feel. I used to think that with my friends even after we all officially became friends. But in time, you'll know if they are your friends or not." Fluttershy said as Arctic looked at his mother in a bit of shock and confusion before he had to ask. "Well, how am I suppose to know?" Arctic asked.

Fluttershy let out a sigh before giving another smile to her son. "You'll know when it comes." Fluttershy said before she headed her way out of the cottage as Arctic stared at his mother for a bit before running up to her as they both traveled on hoof to Ponyville.

**Carousel Boutique**

"Snowblade? Snowblade? Where are you?" Rarity called out in a bit of distress while looking for where her son has disappeared to. Meanwhile, in the former room of Sweetie Belle's room, a certain colt was playing around with a small sword. Snowblade was a Unicorn colt with a white coat, dark blue mane and tail, ocean blue eyes and two swords intersecting each other as his cutie mark.

"So you think you got the drop on me?" Snowblade asked to the old mannequins that were stored in in Sweetie's room like they were real. "Well think again!" Snowblade exclaimed before picking up his small sword and raced over to his first target. Snowblade sliced into each of the mannequin's chest but before he could slice into the last mannequin, Rarity walked into the room.

"Snowblade!" Rarity yelled in disbelief and anger. Snowblade stopped what he was doing and dropped the sword at his hooves, clearly disappointed that he was caught with the small sword. "Honestly Snowblade, how many times do I have to tell you to stop playing with these uncouth objects, it just uncivil." Rarity said before she picked up the sword with her magic and motioned Snowblade to follow her.

The colt mumbled and grumbled the whole way as Rarity was giving him a lecture. "How in the wide, wide Equestria did you ever get fond of these wretched things?" Rarity asked mostly to herself as Snowblade muttered to himself, muttering something along the lines of Equestria Guards.

Rarity caught what Snowblade had muttered and thought back to that day where Snowblade was first beginning to walk. Rarity has heard that the Equestria Guards were coming here to preform and since some of her dresses will be worn there, she decided to go while taking Snowblade along with her. At first Snowblade looked very uninterested to be there but as soon as he saw the guards practicing, something struck him about the way they handled their swords publicly and in battle.

Rarity smiled a bit, kind of thankful something at that show that really intrigued Snowblade but why did it have to be the most dangerous thing? Rarity let out a sigh before reaching her room where she stuffed the sword into her sewing trunk and pulled out a wooden sword for Snowblade.

"Here you go, here's something more...adequate for your age." Rarity said, trying to find the proper word for the wooden sword. Snowblade looked at the sword unsteadily before letting out a heavy sigh and strapped it to his harness where he usually keeps his real swords. Once Snowblade had the sword in place, Rarity smiled a little now that he won't be getting hurt with a real one before she headed over to the wardrobe and began packing some accessories into a small bag.

"I hope your ready to go." Rarity called out from the wardrobe while stuffing several bracelets into the bag.

"Go? Where are we going?" Snowblade asked with curiosity.

"Why to Twilight's of course!" Rarity exclaimed as Snowblade heaved an irritated sigh. "Oh don't be that way, your friends should be there too." Rarity also said while looking at one of the accessories.

"Their not my friends..." Snowblade muttered under his breath, this time Rarity didn't hear it. Rarity kept going around the room and stuffing random accessories into her bag. "I wander if Fluttershy would like this." Rarity wandered while Snowblade rolled his eyes and wandered why Rarity needed all these things to give to her friends.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Rarity asked as Snowblade grumbled silently under his breath but followed Rarity anyway out of the Boutique and towards Twilight's Castle

**Castle of Friendship**

"Sally? Sally? Where are you?" Twilight called out as she peeked her head into each room to see if her daughter was in the room. Somewhere else in the castle, the filly known as Sally sat in the middle of the room, writing in her notebook. Sally was a Unicorn filly with a yellow coat, reddish brownish mane and tail with a pink highlight and her cutie mark is a purple notebook and a black pen.

Sally continued to write more into her notebook before Twilight poked her head into the room. "There you are, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as Sally covered what she was writing with her hooves. Normally, Sally would show her mother what she got so far but she doesn't want her to see what she's written this time around. Not yet at least.

"What is it?" Twilight inquired, now a bit curious what her daughter has written. Sally just shook her head in disapproval while quickly shutting the notebook and shoving it somewhere safe on her. Twilight looked confusedly at the small filly for a second before shrugging it off.

"Come on, I'm meeting the girls for a meeting on our duties." Twilight said as her and Sally made their way to the throne room.

"Again?" Sally asked in a bit of a complaint as Twilight looked at her. "Yes, I know you don't like when I work but as the Princess of Friendship, me and my friends must uphold the friendship in Equestria and help solve any problems any way possible." Twilight explained as Sally let out a stressful sigh.

"I know how you feel, but your friends should be here too." Twilight said as Sally looked a bit confusedly at her mother but before she could tell her mother that they weren't friends, the girls and their children walked into the castle. Each of the girls greeted each other as their children watched silently as their mothers began to strike up a conversation. Each of the Mane six's children stood as far apart from each other before the girls turned to them.

"Alright, we shouldn't be that long. You all stay out of trouble and play nice." Twilight said with a smile.

"And don't do anything dangerous while we are gone." added Fluttershy.

"Holler if ya need us." Applejack also added before the girls headed into the throne room.

The children continued to awkwardly look around the room, not daring to look at each other and praying that this meeting will be over sooner than later.

"This is hardly any fun, isn't that right children?" a sudden voice called out before a familiar serpent-like creature appeared above the children's head in a hammock, slightly swaying back and forth.

"What do you want, Discord?" Adam asked in an irritated tone while still avoiding eye contact with the other kids.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you are all doing. But it's sad how everypony assume that your all friends but in actuality, your not." Discord said with a sigh. "And I had high hopes for you all."

The kids looked at Discord with confused looks before it hits Star. "Hey! How'd you know that?" Star asked in a bit of anger.

Discord stopped swaying in his hammock and got out before smiling slyly at Star. "Straight to the point with ya, just like your mother." Discord said before him and the hammock vanished.

"Have any of your mothers told you about how they all met?" Discord reappeared in the middle of all the kids as they slowly nodded.

"Well, doesn't that tell you something? Your mothers went on an adventure to prove their friendship. So maybe, you gotta do the same thing to prove yours." Discord said as the kids finally looked at each other.

Even though none of them really didn't want to go on an adventure with each other, but what other option do they have to prove if they have a friendship going or not? Plus, it was already getting boring waiting for their mothers to get done with their meeting anyways.

"So how about y'all? An adventure together?" Arctic asked as all the kids rushed outside without answering Arctic's question to answer their question.

While the children ran further into Ponyville, Discord reappeared floating above the castle sitting on a theater chair, a large cup with unidentified liquid in its cup holder, popcorn in hand and 3-D glasses resting on top of his head.

"Oh, I hope this is in 3-D!" Discord exclaimed before putting the 3-D glasses on while digging into the popcorn as he watched the children ran further away from the castle.

* * *

The kids ran onwards towards their destination, bypassing building and residents of Ponyville. As fun as it looked, they eventually ran into each other as they tumbled a bit forward. They all got off each other and looked ahead of them; the Everfree Forest. The kids shivered at the idea of what creatures could be lurking about in there or what dangers they'll come across.

"Are we sure we should be doing this?" Sally asked nervously, already having second thoughts about this idea.

"Come on Sally, don't wuss out now. Discord said that the only way to prove that we are friends is to go on an adventure. So why not begin where our mothers began?" Snowblade said while Sally grumbled a bit before pulling out her notebook and began writing like she always does when she's nervous.

"Alright y'all, let's go!" Adam yelled out as they all galloped into the Everfree Forest, leaving Sally behind before she safely tucked her notebook away and raced after the others to catch up.

As soon as Sally caught up to the rest of the kids, they all continued to gallop further into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

By the time the children slowed their pace, they eventually reached a familiar castle. Even though most of it now lies in ruin thanks to a certain demonic centaur, part of the castle still remains.

"Castle of the Two Sisters, now there's a great place to start our adventure." Snowblade excitedly exclaimed as he was ready to sprint into the castle.

"Are you sure we should start here?" Arctic asked, quivering at the sight of the castle. Though Arctic wasn't afraid of much things, something about this castle has him on the edge.

"Oh, quit being a scaredy cat." Star mocked as Arctic shot her a look.

"Come on everypony, let's go in already!" Jester happily called out before skipping towards the castle wirh glee.

The rest of the children looked confusingly at each other before they shrugged it off and followed the bouncing pony inside. Inside was a lot more gloomier with so little light coming through, making the room look a whole lot more abandoned than it already looked.

"How are we suppose to explore this castle if we can barely see five feet in front of us?" grumbled Star as she squinted her eyes to see further into the castle but had no luck.

Adam, Sally, and Snowblade looked at each other before closing their eyes to concentrate on their magic. Soon, light emitted from the tip of their horns, giving off enough to see their surroundings.

"Whoa, thanks you guys!" Arctic said before they all began walking further into the departed castle.

They all made several left and rights into several different hallways, admiring the remaining decorative hallways but also watched and listen cautiously for what could go bump in the shadows.

"Man, this hallway is giving me the creeps..." Arctic noted as she looked at the old guard armor that the guards used to wear back in the day.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys." Snowblade said before reaching for his harness and pulling out his wooden sword. Before anypony could object that a wooden sword wouldn't protect them, Snowblade popped open the fake wooden handle to reveal a real one within the hollow wooden sword.

Snowblade gripped the sword in between his teeth and swung it around a few times to make sure the sword was sturdy enough. "Great, I feel less secure than I did a minute ago..." Arctic heaved out under his breath before they continued further down the darkened corridor.

The kids eventually entered a large chamber as pieces of stone fell from the ceiling, looking as if the whole room could collapse on itself any moment. The children looked around to find what could be adventure worthy to prove their friendship, but nothing but rubble could be found.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Jester called out before racing to an object that confused the other children. "Its an Organ!" Jester exclaimed before the others could ask him what it is. Jester examined the Organ to find a few keys missing but he began to play it anyway. Jester started playing a smooth melody that made the others smile with glee before it turned very eerie.

Jester continued to play the eerie tones before he suddenly realized something. "Hey, did any of you know that I can play the Organ? Because I sure didn't." Jester asked, turning around to face the others only to find them all huddled together frightfully.

"N-N-No we d-didn't know you could." Sally stuttered out.

"Can you please not play that again, please?" pleaded Arctic.

Jester looked concisely ar the others for why they were huddled like that before letting out a shrug and hopped away from the Organ. The kids made their way back out of the castle and down the stairs into the gorge and cave where the Tree of Harmony resides.

"Nothing! There was nothing in there to prove our friendship." Snowblade grumbled as Arctic shoot Snowblade an irritated look.

"Oh, what gave you that clue? You know, what made any of us think that we could be friends? Its all your fault!" Arctic pointed at Snowblade.

"Me? How could this be all my fault?" Snowblade asked question ably, also shocked to even be blamed for all of this.

"Discord said that we have to go on our OWN adventure and you insisted that we start where our mothers started at and we indetermindly followed you." Arctic pointed out, making Snowblade angry.

"Well...at least I'm not scared of a dusty old castle!" Snowblade remarked while getting into his face, taking Arctic aback from that. But before Arctic could think of something else to say, Sally intervened before things between Snowblade and Arctic got physical.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sally said breaking them apart as Snowblade looked intensely at Sally.

"Oh, and look! The princess of friendship's daughter come to break us up. I'm sorry but this isn't a friendship problem so stay out of this! Why don't you just go back to your stupid writing." Snowblade spat out.

"Hey! Who said anything about solving a friendship problem? I'm just trying to get you guys to stop and my writing isn't stupid!" Sally growled out in anger. As Sally, Arctic and Snowblade went at it, the others rush over to stop them from fighting but they get sucked into fighting themselves.

"Stay out of this you pink maniac!" Arctic blurted out.

"Hey! I'm not pink! I'm salmon!" Jester angrily yelled out.

"What's expected from the two of you? One's a farmer and one's a slacker. I betcha you two never even went to school!" Snowblade sneered as Adam and Star shot him a furious look.

"Hey! We resent that!" Adam and Star said in unison while they continue to argue with Snowblade.

The children continued to argue while unknowingly to them, the ground began to rumble underneath their hooves. The children's argument finally ceased when the rumbling began to increase, making the kids struggle to keep on their hooves.

"W-w-what's h-h-happening?" Sally shakingly asked due to the rumbling. Before anypony could answer her, a small section of the floor near the cave entrance, forming stairs leading down into the unknown.

The kids cautiously made their way over to stairs and stared down at what looked like an underground cavern. They all slowly made their way down in case there were traps down in this place. By the time they all made it to the bottom of the stairs, they stared in the direction of the Tree of Harmony to see another tree that was upside down. Instead of bluish glow, it was glowing with an unnatural dark grey as the tree itself was a dark grey color.

And instead of crystal-like leaves on its six branches, it was demonic-like vines. On each of the branches, six darkened crystals resided.

"Where are we?" Adam asked while looking around.

"I don't know, but this place is giving me a bad vibe." Star said, shivering for no apparent reason.

"What are you? A psychic now?" Jester asked jokingly as Star shot him a look but didn't say anything.

Just then, the darkened crystals began to brightly glow with chaotic energy before levitating off the branches and towards the children. The kids watched in confusion and awe as each crystal circled around each kid. For a moment, it felt pretty cool that this was happening to them but it suddenly took a turn for the worst.

As the crystals continued to circle around them, the crystals began to spew out chaotic energy that surrounded them before entering into them through their eyes, nostrils and mouth, making them scream in agony.

"Children? Is that you down there?" a familiar voice came from above as the girls rushed down the stairs.

"Alright! You all better have a very good reason for running off like that!" Rarity demanded before she looked at the scene in front of her. "What in Equestria is happening?!"

The girls ran toward their kids but was ultimately stopped by an unknown force that prevented them from getting any closer.

"Hold on you guys! We'll save you!" Twilight yelled out as they tried to push forward with no success.

"Hang in there Little Seedling!" Applejack encouraged to Adam.

"Come on Star, your a fighter! Don't give up on me." Rainbow shouted.

"Please don't give up!" Fluttershy cried out with a few occasional tears flowing from her eyes.

But no matter how many encouraging things they say, the kids continued to scream in agony and fear. As the girls continued to fight against the unseen force, the kids began to levitate themselves. Letting out one last scream, the whole room began to brighten up, making the girls shield their eyes from the intense light. As soon as the light faded away, the girls opened their eyes to see that the children and the crystals have vanished.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for your patience and like I promised, here is who owns who:**

**Sally- Karly Kat 13  
Adam-Iamgoku  
Grand Jester- Somuchtyping35  
Misty Star- Emperorgreymon  
Arctic Ice- Rose Spooks  
Snowblade- Drewman784**


	2. Disharmony Rises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MLP nor ANY of the OCs within this story. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And the Ocs go to their original owners.

* * *

The Mane Six, except Pinkie who thought it was a magic show, desperately searched around the underground cavern for any signs of where their children have vanished off to.

"Woohoo! That was awesome! Encore! Encore!" Pinkie yelled out, clapping her hooves together excitedly.

"Pinkie, that was no act, our kids actually disappeared." Twilight reminded her.

"Really? Well no wonder they haven't shown back up." Pinkie said, looking around before asking, "So, where are they then?"

"I don't know but I hope they're okay for the time being until we find them." Twilight said before walking over to the tree.

Weird, this tree looks identical to the Tree of Harmony, Twilight thought before she stuck out her hoof towards the tree, tempted to touch its bark.

"Um, what are doing?" a voice suddenly interrupted, startling Twilight as she turned around to see Rainbow giving her a questionable look.

"Don't you feel that Rainbow? This tree, much like the Tree of Harmony, is emitting a strange energy I've never felt before, can't you feel it?" Twilight asked.

"Okay, you must have been reading waaaay to much fiction books if you ask me because I don't feel anything. You must be imagining it all." Rainbow answered, receiving a scowl from Twilight.

"I'm not imagining anything!" Twilight shot back in protest before she thought about it. Or am I?

Twilight took another look at the tree, still she felt the same feeling about it as she stuck out her hoof again, this time actually touching the jagged bark.

As soon as her hoof touched the bark, a sudden wind began to pick up within the cavern. Twilight tried to remove her hoof away from the tree but found it seemingly impossible to do so.

"Somepony, please help me!" Twilight cried out over the roaring winds before a vibrant lavender aura began to shroud around her.

"Twilight!" the girls yelled out in shock as Twilight's aura turned pitch black, making her feel enervate.

Before the girls could rush over and help their friend, the ground started to shake as cracks began to appear. But instead of giving away, the ground pushed upwards, forming into what looked like a small hill.

Everypony watched as the hill continued to climb before the top of it crumbled away to reveal a withering pod underneath.

The dark aura surrounding Twilight also vanished as she collapsed on the ground, exhausted from what she had experienced. But what she found weird was that all the anger and pain she once carried has disappeared.

"Twilight! Are ya alright?" Applejack asked, helping Twilight get back to her hooves.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Twilight responded, shaking her head to clear herself.

"That was... frightening." Fluttershy trembled greatly, clearly shaking from the whole ordeal.

The girls agreed with Fluttershy with that before they turned their attention to the withering pod on top of the hill. "What do you suppose is in it?" Rarity inquired.

"Maybe its filled with frosting!" Pinkie chirped happily before licking her lips hungrily. "Hmmmm... luscious frosting..."

The girls rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the withering pod as questions arose between them. Why was it here? What could be inside? How was it buried underground? Does it have a connection between their missing children? The last question seemed to speculate their answers they don't have.

Before any of them could take any actions, the pod began to glow in variety of colors. The girls watch in astonishment as the shimmering lights reflected off the cave's walls like they were projecting sketches.

The lights began to dim down before the pod began to unravel. Twilight jolted into action and raced up the hill as the girls followed suit. By the time the girls made it to the top of the hill, the lights have completely vanished and the pod laid open, revealing a lone book inside.

Twilight picked up the book using her magic to examine it to find the spine of the book bind with a familiar fabric Twilight has seen before. The book was a dark blue cover with symbols etched all around the book. In the center four five-pointed stars swirled around each other, making Twilight's heart jump with excitement and fear.

_Wha-What's his book doing down here?_ Twilight questioned before opening it to the first page to find a familiar hoofwriting.

"Every action has a reaction, same goes for opposites such as Dark &amp; Light, Forward &amp; Backward, Construct &amp; Destruct, Good &amp; Evil and so on. So that brings me to my point, everything must have an opposite in order to create a balance in the world. But that just leaves one question left unanswered; what about the Elements of Harmony?"

"What the hay does that even mean? Who's book is that there?" Applejack asked as Twilight took a glance at the tree, a mixture of distraught and concern washed over her as she had an idea what the tree is but she wanted more proof.

"Its Starswirl the Bearded's Journal. I'm not sure what it means also. Maybe we should check in the Castle of the Two Sisters for any clues. We might also find where our children went too." Twilight suggested as the girls nodded in agreement before making their way up to the cave above.

Twilight stayed behind the girls as she couldn't shake the feeling that the tree, the book and their children were connected somehow before she stopped and turned her attention to the Tree of Harmony. It felt like yesterday that she and her friends had to give up the Elements of Harmony in order to save the tree.

Twilight began to use her magic to take the Elements off the tree as she felt like they were going to need them for whatever may come next.

"Don't worry, I'll bring them back." Twilight promised the tree before racing to catch up to her friends.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Equestria**

"Hey, are you alright?" a familiar Australian accent asked, bringing Arctic to his senses.

"Y-Yeah, I think so..." Arctic rasped out before his eyes began to flutter open only to shut them again due to the intense light. After a few seconds, Arctic opened his eyes again to find himself in a different area.

Arctic struggled to his hooves as he took a look around once more. They have seemed to be in field of some sort with mountains way off in the distance.

_How did we get here? _Arctic questioned, not remembering anything from before besides discovering the cavern beneath the Tree of Harmony.

"Can you stop being a Gilda for five stinkin' minutes and help us figure out what's happening!" Arctic heard Jester's voice as he turned around to see Jester, Misty Star and Snowblade in a heat of an argument.

Arctic watched them argument before seeing Adam searching around like he was looking for something that made Arctic a tad bit curious.

Suddenly, Arctic felt something around his neck which was pretty much uncomfortable as Arctic looked down to see a strange necklace around him. The necklace was dark grey colored with small darkened gems decorated all around as a much bigger gem laid in the middle in a shape of his Cutie Mark.

Arctic let out a terrified yell as he tried to pry off the necklace but found it impossible to do so. Arctic's cry attracted the other children as they finally noticed necklaces on them before they tried to tear it off themselves.

"They won't come off..." a voice spoke up during their struggle to find Sally staring at the horizon in which they forgot she was there too. "...But then again, why want them off."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, trying to hide the fear in his tone but he wasn't good at it before Sally turned around, making the children's eyes widen in terror.

Sally's eye color wasn't the same color as they should be as they were a mixture of black and red with a hint of purple and her smile seemed to be sharper than usual.

"Just close your eyes." Sally replied as the children looked at each other, hesitant of Sally's request before they did what they were told.

Sally grinned wider.

"Can't you hear them now. Their pleads calling out, the visions they can show, the things they can do, the promises they make for us. Can you feel what they want? The unlimited power they possess? Making our desires reality?"

One by one, they smiled as they were beginning to feel more connected to the necklaces before they opened their eyes to find their eye color slowly changing to Sally's.

I'm not sure about all this. Maybe we should just go and find our family." Star admitted, seeming the necklaces' power hasn't taken hold before dark mist spewed out of the gem and seeped into Star's eyes unknowingly to her.

Star pressed her hoof against her temple as a terrible migraine flared up in her head, forcing Star to psychologically give in to the necklace before her eyes slowly changed as well.

"For far too long, the ponies of Equestria have lived in a world blight in corruption and lies masked under the so called peace and prosperity. I think its time we set things straight, who's with me?" Sally asked as the rest of the children roared in agreement.

"Good. Now let's go paint Equestria in our image of the truth." Sally uttered before looking back at the horizon one more time to see a village in the distance, making Sally smirk in delight. "And I know just the place to start."

* * *

**Castle of the Two SistersSisters**

Once Twilight caught up to her friends, who've already ransacked what's left of the library for any whereabouts on their children, she settled in one of the corners before setting the Elements beside her and opened Starswirl's book.

Twilight read each page carefully as they told of Starswirl's journey across Equestria and beyond looking for the opposites of the Tree of Harmony and its Elements through his perspective.

As Twilight neared the end of the journal, the girls slowly began to realize Twilight's absence of helping.

"Hey! What in the heck are you doing? You should be helping us look for our kids, not joy reading." Rainbow called out irritatedly before catching sight of the Elements. "Oh my Celestia! What in hay and oats were you thinking taking the Elements from the tree!"

"Whoa, now hold on before any of you do anything rash, just hear me out. I took the Elements because I believe that they may be the key to finding our missing little ones. I thought Starswirl's journal would help as well but I found nothing." Twilight said before flipping to the last page of the book. "'_Acast a praesenti in praeteritum transvolat, Teste occultum tandem, Ex vocat de Undine, Ostende nobis quid videndum_.' What does that even mean?"

Unknowingly to Twilight, her horn glowed uncontrollably before a ball of light began to overtake the room.

"What in tarnation?!"

"What the heck is happening?"

"Please, somepony help us!"

The ball of light expanded and brightened up, making the girls shield their eyes with their hooves against the intense light. What felt like hours, the light finally diminished, allowing the girls to see only to see that they were back in the cavern.

But this time they weren't alone as three Unicorns stood near the tree, unaware of their presence. The first Unicorn was a female that wore a tattered brown robe with rope keeping the hood attached to the robe. She had a a light grey coat and a dark green mane and tail with a light green streak through it and purple eyes.

The second Unicorn was a male that had a dark red coat with a black muzzle. The male also had turquoise mane and tail with dark blue tips, sea green eyes and a thunderbolt with starlights within the bolt as his Cutie Mark . The last Unicorn wore a pointed hat with stars and moon design and bells aligning around the brim of the hat. He also wore a cape with the same design as the hat's as it also had bells on its edges. He had a long white beard, bluish grey coat, a white mane and brilliant gold eyes.

Twilight gasped as she instantly recognized two of the three Unicorns.

"That's Starswirl and Clover the Clever!" Twilight blurted out, confusing the other girls.

"Wait, if you say that they are who they are, then doesn't it mean we traveled back in time?" Rarity questioned, intriguing Twilight's curiosity.

"I'm not too sure. If we were teleported to the past, wouldn't they have been aware of us by now? I think we're reliving a moment in the past." Twilight guessed. "But why this particular moment?"

Before Twilight could sum up a theory to her own question, the three Unicorns began to speak.

"Mentor, are you sure this is it?" Clover inquired worriedly

"Yes, there's no doubt in my mind. This is the Tree of Disharmony. Equivalent to its opposite, they too possess a powerful magic. But instead of bring peace and harmony to the land, they bring chaos and destruction." Starswirl proclaimed without taking his eyes off the tree.

"Then why don't we experiment on them, see how they work, what makes them tick." The red Unicorn suggested before Starswirl whipped around to face the Unicorn.

"Thunder Night!" Starswirl scolded. "You know as well as I do that messing with type of magic is far too dangerous."

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Thunder asked a little to hastily.

"All we can do is observe. Making one mistake could compel us to release the Elements onto the world. And that's one risk I'm not taking." Starswirl argued.

"Wait, if these Elements are strong enough to compel somepony, then shouldn't we be inflicted by their influences right now?" Clover cut in, making Starswirl and Thunder stop arguing.

"Yes, but I casted a spell to prevent that from happening. But we shouldn't tell anypony about this. Not till we're able to contain its magic for good. Got it?" Starswirl explained as Clover and Thunder nodded their heads in agreement.

Without saying another word, Clover and Starswirl began walking towards the entrance, completely passing through the girls. Thunder on the other hoof, stayed behind and stared at the tree, almost hypnotised by the tree's structure.

"Thunder?!" Starswirl called out, snapping Thunder back to reality before he raced for the opening.

Before the girls could question what they just experienced, time seemed to speed up expeditiously. The girls watched as days went and gone within a flash as a blur of shapes whipped around too fast for the girls to register who or what it is. Time seemed to slow back down to normal after a minute or so as the girls found only to find Thunder all alone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, we're alone." Thunder said in delight before there was a short pause. "Yes, yes, I know. But don't worry now, you will not suffer any longer. I'm taking you outta here."

The girls could only watch as Thunder's horn began to glow in an off aura before a voice stopped him.

"Thunder? Are you down here?" Starswirl's voice echoed into the cavern, enraging Thunder.

"STAY BACK!" Thunder yelled out before firing a magical blast that harmlessly passed through the girls and barely hit Starswirl and Clover before disintegrating part of the wall.

"Thunder, what's gotten into you?" Clover asked, her voice almost cracking from what happened.

"What's gotten into me? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME?! What's gotten into you is what you should be asking yourselves."

"Why are you doing this? You know how dangerous the Elements can be!" Starswirl tried to convince but Thunder shook his head in disagreement.

"Day in and day out, we observed them carefully, paying no attention to their pleads and cries. And I'm not going to let them suffer any longer then they should have. They deserve so much better."

"Stop listening to them! Are you just going to let them deceive you?" Starswirl barked out, body shaking in anger.

"Deceive me? Oh no, you let yourself be deceived, allowing lies and corruption to fill you with false truths. These Elements tell the truth." Thunder exclaimed before a devilish smile spread across his face.

"It's no use, he's too far gone." Starswirl said before looking at his pupil with a bit of sadness. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Clover questioned before Starswirl pushed her aback.

Before Clover could react, Starswirl's horn illuminated brightly as a magical barrier materialized between Starswirl and Clover, cutting her off from everything. Clover banged on the barrier to let her through but no matter what persuasion she tried, her mentor wouldn't listen. All she could do was watch and wait.

"So this is what it comes to, an old geezer against a powerful mange like myself." Thunder chuckled out as Starswirl took off his hat.

"I'm sorry Thunder for what I must do. I allowed this to happen. I hope you can find it to forgive me one day..." Starswirl whispered mostly to himself before tossing aside his hat and taking a defensive stance.

"A foolish action to take that I'm going to make you regret." Sneered Thunder before charging up his magic before firing it right at Starswirl.

Starswirl's horn glowed brightly in azureish grey aura as a protective bubble cloaked around him before the blast exploded. Satisfied with his work doing, Thunder smirked widely but faded as soon as the smoke cleared to an okay Starswirl, making him growl in anger.

Starswirl teleported behind Thunder but before he could conjure up a spell, Thunder's horn blazingly glowed, creating a magical surge around him and knocked Starswirl off his hooves and right into the nearest wall. Starswirl struggled to his hooves before taking another defensive stance.

Concentrating his magic precisely, Starswirl brought forth several demonic-like vines to wrap around Thunder's legs, immobilizing him completely. Without wasting any time, Starswirl rushed over and uppercut Thunder as hard as he could, drawing blood from his nose and mouth.

Before Starswirl could land another blow, Thunder vanished and reappeared several feet from his last position before his horn started conducting electricity. The electricity started building up at the tip of Thunder's horn before he released it all.

Instead of evading or protecting himself from the attack, he took it on head on as electricity struck him immensely. Starswirl dropped to his knees in pain, making Thunder delighted.

Starswirl struggled to his hooves again breathing heavily from pain and exhaustion before his horn glowed once more and charged.

Thunder snickered wickedly before doing the same. As they closed in on each other, neither of them seem to back down before they collided together, causing a magic eruption that engulfed the whole area in their magic. Even though the girls were unaffected by the result, they could feel the equal magic between them that made them shiver.

Once the magic has died down both of them were locked in a stand-off with their horns, pushing each other for the advantage over one another. A few minutes go by as the two were equal in strength but Thunder began to conjure a sword made entirely out of his magic. Unnoticed by Starswirl, Thunder swayed the magic sword at his face, catching him in the muzzle before Thunder used this as an opportunity to headbutt him as hard as he could. Starswirl stumbled back from that cheap move but stayed up and readied himself.

"We gotta stop them!" Fluttershy cried out.

"What can we do? We're reliving the past. There's nothing we can do." Twilight reminded as they helplessly watched Starswirl get pummeled physically and magically.

Thunder brought part of the floor up that slammed into Starswirl's chin that sent him flying before Thunder caught him with his magic and smashed him into the ground, causing cracks to form from the impact.

"Is this seriously all you have?" Thunder taunted maniacally as Starswirl slowly picked himself from ground, bleeding from multiple places and cape badly torn from the fight. "It seems you've failed to match up to me, how utterly expected!"

Black smoke began to spew out of the Elements as the each revolved around Thunder's horn, changing his magical aura from sea green to red as his eye color slowly changed to black.

"The Elements have decided. They've said that you are no longer worthy to live. And once you're taken care of, we'll reconstruct the world in our image!" Thunder announced happily, making Starswirl bow his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Thunder... You now left me with no choice." Starswirl said before his horn glowed again.

The wind started to pick up in the cavern, even affecting the girls, as the ground behind Thunder started crumbling away, opening a portal.

"What are you doing?!" Thunder cried out in dismay.

"You let this happen to yourself. I tried to shy you away from what you were becoming but you embraced it instead and my actions failed. But you, you must pay for your actions. So I must banish thee!" Starswirl said as silent tears began pouring down his bloody cheeks.

Before thunder could react, dark chains sprouted out of the portal, wrapping themselves around Thunder as he struggle against the chains with no prevail.

Out of rage, Thunder began to rapid fire his magic at Starswirl, in which caused new scars to appear but he kept his ground as more chains wrapped around him before dragging him towards the portal. Thunder cursed and struggled in futile as he was completely overtaken into the portal before it closed.

Starswirl whipped the tears from his vision before picking up his hat. The magical barrier diminished as Clover ran to Starswirl before giving him a hug despite his injuries.

"Thank Celestia your alright! But what about Thunder?" Clover inquired, making Starswirl turn away in sadness as Clover hugged her mentor again.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. You were just doing what must be done." Clover tried to cheer him up but it was no use.

Starswirl looked at his hat again, fighting back the tears that were on the verge again.

"You know, this is another mistake I'm going to have to live with..." Starswirl croaked before pulling out a familiar book.

"What are you doing?"

Ignoring the question, Starswirl's horn weakly glowed as a big marvelous but menacing-looking black flower seeped out of the ground before opening its delicate pedals. Starswirl opened to the last page before pulling out a quill and began writing something within.

"What are you doing?" Clover asked again as Starswirl stopped writing and looked at his student for a moment.

"If these Elements were to be rediscovered again when I'm not around anymore, I want to let them know what they can do before they mess around with them. Unfortunately we were unable to find a way to stop them so I hope it doesn't come to that." Starswirl explained before setting the book on the flower in which caused the pedals to wrap themselves around the book.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Clover suggested before guiding her broken mentor towards the entrance.

Within an instance, the girls find themselves back in the library, disorientated from what they have all experienced.

"Okay, can anypony tell me what just happened there?" Applejack questioned.

"I'm not really sure, but I think Starswirl wanted to show whoever found the tree how dangerous these Elements can be. But who's Thunder Night?" Twilight asked that question more towards herself. Of all the books Twilight has read on Starswirl the Bearded, not once does it mention this 'Thunder Night' character that made Twilight intrigued to find out.

"Hello? Who care about any of that. If what we saw was correct, then our kids have the Elements of Disharmony. We need to go find them!" Rainbow argued, already anxious to find her daughter.

"Rainbow Dash's right. If they have them, then doesn't that put Equestria and the children in danger?" Rarity added, also eager to find her kid.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy whimpered before shrinking behind Pinkie in fear but deep down she was worried for everypony's sake.

As the girls readied their search to find their children once again, Twilight gathered up the Elements of Harmony before placing the book on the nearest table and thought how all of this even happened.

_Well if it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle, always tryin' to make sense of things. Typical of her_. A familiar voice echoed within Twilight's mind as she looked around to see where the owner's voice was hiding but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, Twilight felt something within her ear before Discord popped his head out, all covered in earwax.

"Ew, have you ever heard of a Q-tip" Discord jokingly asked before Twilight tilted her head and began hitting her other ear like she had water in it before Discord fell right out and disappeared in a flash.

Another flash of light emitted as Discord reverted to his original size, alerting the other girls of his presence.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked in slight annoyance as Discord took joy in Twilight's embittered attitude.

"I dropped by to see how you were all doing but now I can see that you have your hooves full with finding your children."

"What an Apple pickin' moment, how'd you know about our youngins?" Applejack inquired hastily.

"Well, I might had something to do with it." Discord admitted as the girls gasped in disbelief.

"Discord! Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Rarity yelled out in anger.

"Now, now, I've done nothing wrong. If anything bad happened I would have felt a magical imbalance by now. Besides, your children are fine, they're in Marerogate as we speak." Discord said as the girls looked at him with a distrustful look.

"Okay, I'll show you but afterwards I want an apology." he remarked before pulling the girls into a hug with his tail before they all disappeared in a flash of light only to appear just outside the town limits of Marerogate.

They all let out a shocked gasp to find Marerogate up in strange flames as ponies and Gryphons alike ran in terror. Even though Discord should be delighted to see the town in chaos, this type of chaos made a shiver run down his spine. _What have I done?_ Discord thought.

"An apology you say?" Rainbow hissed before they all ran into town to see what this was all about.

As they ran through Marerogate, they began to notice a few citizens acting quite strangely before they reached the center of town. Suddenly, a loud roar rang out as the girls and Discord looked around to try to pinpoint where the noise came from.

"What are those?" Fluttershy screamed frightenedly as creatures began pouring into the area. These creatures only consist of two colors of black and dark grey, milky white eyes and sharp canine-like teeth.

"Please tell me this is your idea of fun." Pinkie asked in a shaking tone.

"I wish I would take credit for this. These must be the citizens of Marerogate, what could have caused all of this to happen?"

"That would be because of us." six individual voices said in unison, making the girls' heart jump with joy that their children were alright but their happiness was short lived when they saw them.

Each of the children's coats were darker than usual, their eye color was black with a hint of red and purple. While the atmosphere began to feel threatening in its own way as the kids stared down their mothers who could only wait for something to happen next.

"Look who's decided to finally show up, we were beginning to worry." Sally said as the other kids smirked devilishly.

"What's gotten into y'all?" Applejack demanded.

"What's gotten into us? All you wanted was for us to be friends but you never even thought about our thoughts..." Adam began.

"...You just ignored it, believing that we can be friends given a chance but its not going to happen." Star added in anger.

"And now, we know a common truth and share a purpose. Equestria needs a proper guidance in the right direction where there are no more lies and being divided when we can march as one, as equals. But in order to achieve this goal, you all must be dealt with." Sally explained before her horn glowed in a dark aura.

"That's far enough!" Discord shouted out before stepping between the girls and the kids. "I thought in doing this would make a good story to tell but I guess I was proven wrong. I let this go on far too long and now it all ends here." Discord said before snapping his fingers.

But instead of everything reverting back to normal, nothing seemed to change that made Discord surprised by this.

"Aw, looks like you've lost touch with your chaotic nature. Pretty predictable when you immerse yourself as the princesses' puppet." Sally exclaimed before each of the children's jewel glowed immensely.

Before Discord could react to what's going on, a darken rainbow shot out from the necklaces and combined into one big rainbow before swirling around Discord.

Slowly, dark crystals began to spread over Discord's body as he tried to free himself but it was no use. In attempt to stop the spread, Discord raised his paw at the kids and steadied his aim to shoot his chaotic magic at them but it was too late as the crystals overtook him, turning him into a crystalized statue.

"Discord!" the girls cried out, stunned to see the God of Chaos be turned into a statue so easily before turning their attention to their children.

"Alright girls, we have no other choice. We have to use the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said before taking out the Elements which reconstructed themselves into necklaces again.

As the girls concentrated to activate the Elements, the kids stood still. Once the Elements have charged to their full capacity, a rainbow shot out and raced towards the children. But the children were ready as they fired their darken rainbow in which collided with the girls' rainbow.

The two rainbows fought over dominance that created a magical imbalance within the middle before it self destructed, causing the girls and some of the possessed citizens to be thrown back by the force. Once the dust created from the explosion has settled, the children, who seemed unaffected by the blast, stood in front of their mothers.

"You see now, you can't stop us. No matter how many times you plan on using the Elements, Disharmony will cancel it out and cause an imbalance. Resulting in an explosion." the kids explained in unison before, Sally's, Adam's, and Snowblade's horn glowed as the Elements of harmony levitated off the girls.

"You won't be need these where your going." the kids remarked before a portal spontaneously opened up behind the girls.

The portal began creating a vacuum suction, trying to pull in the girls as they resisted the force.

"There's no point of escaping, have fun for eternity in Limbo." The kids said as one by one, the girls were thrown into the portal before it closed.


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey everybody! I know its been a while since I've written a chapter for this story but when I began writing again, I couldn't help but decided that I want to include a daughter/son for Starlight Glimmer. I know some people aren't fond of Starlight but she has come a long way since the end of season 5. So, if anybody would like to make a son or daughter for Starlight Glimmer, that would be very much appreciated and I'll include her in before continuing the story. Thank you all!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Looks:**_

_**Personality:**_

**_Likes: _**

**_Dislikes:_**


End file.
